This invention relates to the use of an ink jet apparatus to apply color hot melt ink on a transparency.
Efforts have been made to employ an ink jet for recording a transparency and, in some instances, color inks have been used. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,270, 4,474,850 and 4,528,242. Typically, special materials must be utilized in the transparency support so as to permit the ink to be permanent and smear resistant. However, it has been found that hot melt ink will adhere readily to any surface including a transparency comprising a resinous support.
Color transparencies made from jetting hot melt color ink do, however, present a serious light scattering problem. As the hot melt solidifies on the support after contact, the volume of ink formed on the support is substantially hemispherical. This, in turn, results in refraction and scattering of the light as it strikes and penetrates the surface of the ink at different angles as a result of reflection and refraction.